Normal
by boiya
Summary: Yoh and Hao spend some quality brotherly time together when Hao tries to get into Yoh's pants. Enuff said. XD Shounen ai content


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman so please don't sue me. This fanfic consists of content not suitable for everyone since it has shounen ai situations so unless your kewl with stuff like that. Don't read the fic. It's HaoXYoh goodness, as I like to call it. Enjoy. .

Normal

Hao stared deep into the blazing flames that swirled before him. He was lost in thought thinking about a certain someone that belonged to him. He heard a twig break a few feet away. Someone had come to intrude him when he was so deep in his thoughts. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. He could already read his mind. He closed his eyes and smiled. He wasn't alone anymore.

Yoh didn't try to hide it as he approached his older brother that was sitting around the fire as he often would find Hao that way. Most of the time when he would head out to look for his brother, he would find Hao sitting around some campfire lost in his own thoughts. It usually meant that Hao was scheming something up and that nothing good would come from it.

After what appeared to be Hao's death at the hands of Yoh, a deep bond had developed between the two once they saw each other again. Hao appeared in Yoh's dreams. Yoh experienced many times over what it was like to be one with Hao again during that period that his soul had merged with Hao's, but he continued to fight to remain as himself even while in his dreams. Yoh had regretted killing Hao though he had no choice since Hao had threatened to destroy them all, but in the end. Hao hadn't died. He had gone off to lick his wounds that he had received from his little brother and had been plagued by yet again a new feeling of being abandoned. Hao was thinking about the past again and not too long ago when Opacho had run away during his battle with Yoh leaving Hao alone.

Yoh had soon learned that there was indeed a connection between him and his older brother. If he would just sit and concentrate long enough without falling asleep. He found that he was able to locate Hao or at he felt something like a sixth sense that would draw him to Hao. The fire always helped to locate Hao as it cast off light and allowed Yoh to find Hao easily. When there was no fire burning, Yoh would merely call out for his brother and Hao would appear. Yoh walked over and sat down beside Hao. Hao leaned over and rested his head against his little brother's shoulder. Yoh noticed the grin on his brother's face.

"What's with the grin?" Hao opened his eyes.

"That feeling has gone away."

"Eh?" Yoh raised an eyebrow. "What are you going on about now, Hao?" Hao slightly shrugged and sat up to look at little brother.

"You know." Hao seemed to pause and think over the words as he continued to look at his brother. "Those feelings." Hao slowly began to remove the gloves that covered both his hands and set the gloves down to the side.

"Hao, stop talking nonsense and tell me what feelings." Yoh frowned at his brother and this made Hao smile even more. He loved picking on his little brother.

"Mmm." Hao murmured and Yoh sighed.

"That isn't what I asked for." Hao laughed lightly at his brother.

"I'm just bored, Yoh, and I don't want to think about it anymore." Hao reached out and slipped his hand up the front of his brother's shirt.

"Hao!" Yoh tried to back away out of his brother's reach, but Hao followed him and placed the palm of his hand against his little brother's flat stomach. "Your hand is cold!" Hao laughed again and continued to smile at Yoh.

"Give it a moment and it'll get warm." Yoh gave his brother an, if you don't remove that cold hand of yours, you are going to have to pay dearly look. Hao chuckled as he read Yoh's mind. Hao leaned forward and whispered in Yoh's ear. "Is that so." Yoh scowled at his older brother.

"I told you to stop doing this." Yoh grabbed his brother's hand and pulled it out from under his shirt. "Stop messing around with me like that. I already told you. I'm not like that. I have a fiancée." Hao frowned as Yoh released his hand.

"Tsk, tsk. You really need to get laid, Yoh."

"What!" Yoh almost fell over as he tried to scoot away from his brother. Yoh closed his eyes and yelled at Hao. "I told you not to talk about that anymore!" Yoh couldn't hide it as a bright red blush spread across his cheeks.

"Aww." Hao thought Yoh looked so cute blushing like that until he noticed something else that had drawn his attention. "What's this?" Yoh opened his eyes to look at his brother.

"What?" Hao noticed a slight bulge appear in the front of Yoh's pants. Hao used the opportunity and pounced onto his little brother. "Ah!" Yoh cried out as Hao landed on him and knocked him to the ground. Hao grabbed a hold of the top front of Yoh's pants and tried to undo them. "Gah!" Yoh grabbed the front of his pants also and started to wrestle Hao as Hao tried to undo the button at the top of his pants. "Damnit! Hao!" They continued to wrestle around for control of the button on Yoh's pants. "I told you to stop it!" Hao pinned down one of Yoh's arms, but Yoh still was able to use his other hand to keep Hao from opening the front of his pants. "Stop trying to get into my pants, Hao!" Hao released his hold on Yoh and Yoh scrambled to get up so that he could readjust himself. Hao watched Yoh the whole time as he continued to grin.

"Its gotten bigger." Hao's gaze continued to be centered on the front of Yoh's pants.  
"Shut up!" Yoh yelled as he tried to block the view of the front of his crotch from his older brother. It had indeed gotten bigger during the tumble between the two brothers. Hao laughed and removed his cloak to lie it down on the ground. He sat down on it and patted the spot next to him on it.

"Come here, Yoh." Yoh glared at his brother.

"No."

"I'll stop." Hao finally said. Yoh continued to glare at his older brother for a while and walked over to him. Yoh slowly began to sit down until Hao jerked him down onto the cloak. Yoh fell onto his butt, but continued to cover the front of his pants with both his hands. Hao laughed again. "You're so much fun, Yoh. Have I ever told you that?"

"Only about a million times." Hao grinned smugly at his little brother.

"You love me don't you?"

"Eh!" Yoh was taken aback by Hao's question, but Hao just laughed. "You said that you would stop it, Hao." Hao wanted to say it. He wanted to tell Yoh that he loved him, but instead he answered with.

"Alright, I'll stop." Yoh wondered what kind of mischievousness that his brother was going to come up with after Hao went quiet and didn't say anything. Hao wanted to share many things with his little brother though he already had. They had already talked about the past with one another though Hao hadn't really wanted to, but Yoh had gotten Hao to talk to him about what happened between him and Matamune. Yoh had explained about his own situation with Matamune and Anna. It all made them closer. The grin on Hao's face faded and his expression turned serious. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Yoh could see the look in Hao's eyes though Hao was trying to hide his emotions, but with what little time that Yoh has spent with his brother after their fight. He was learning to read the certain mood swings that his older brother had because they were similar to his own in many ways. Yoh looked up into the night sky and saw that was already late.

"It's late." It really wasn't a reason, but Yoh used it as an excuse. He looked back over to his older brother and could see that Hao really wanted him to stay. "I'll stay tonight." Yoh could feel it, as clearly as he could see the night sky above them. He could feel Hao's loneliness and relief that Yoh was going to stay. Hao didn't want to be alone tonight. Yoh had felt the same kind of loneliness after he had believed that he had killed his brother. Yoh had never taken the life of another human being though Hao was a Shaman. Yoh was relieved when he found out that he hadn't killed anyone and that the wound that Hao had received from him had caused Hao to calm down from chasing after his dream. Yoh wondered if perhaps it had taught Hao a lesson though he doubted it since Hao continued to play games with him.

Yoh stretched out on Hao's cloak and stared up at the dark sky. "Its nice out tonight." Hao moved closer to his brother's side and lied down next to him. Hao nodded and grinned as he gazed at the stars with his little brother.

"Yes, it is." Hao turned his head and looked at Yoh. He scooted a even closer to his little brother and draped his arm across Yoh's waist.

Yoh turned to look at his brother to tell him to stop it when he noticed that Hao's eyes were closed. Yoh knew that the gesture usually meant that Hao was going to sleep. It was something that Hao did every night that Yoh would stay with him. He would wrap his arm around Yoh's waist and fall asleep. Yoh took the moment to watch his older brother as he often did, as Hao would sleep. Yoh only saw a mirror image of himself, as he would sleep though Hao's hair was longer, but his features were the same as his own.  
Yoh reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair back into place on Hao's forehead.

"Yoh.." Hao mumbled from his sleep. Yoh couldn't help, but grin at his older brother thinking that Hao was probably having another wet dream about him and that in the morning. He would wake up and try to take advantage of Yoh yet again. Yoh didn't mind since he was able to spend more time with his brother and was coming to understand Hao little by little. Though it was difficult and tough at times, but he wasn't going to take an interest in guys just because his brother wouldn't stop teasing and flirting with him. He had never noticed before what it was like to be with his brother, his twin. Yoh hadn't known that he could feel this way, more complete than he had ever felt in his whole life. He wondered if that had something to do with the fact he was originally a part of Hao.

Yoh didn't allow such thoughts to bother him for too long since he truly believed that he was himself and that Hao was Hao. He didn't believe that it was possible that the two were one or would ever become one, at least not in the one sense that Hao wanted to do it. Yoh shook his head to clear it of such bizarre thoughts though he tried to minimize his movements as to not disturb his older brother that rested beside him. Hao was continuing to curl up next to him. In many ways Yoh felt that Hao and him were becoming friends since they had begun to share each other's past with one another. For the brief moment that they had became one, they had both shared their past experiences and life with each other so they understood what had happened to the other. It had taken Yoh a little while to finally get Hao to talk about his past and Yoh would find himself playing along with his older brother just to keep him talking to him. He really wanted to know more about Hao.

Yoh knew that it would be along night ahead of them and that he would be safe to sleep if only Hao wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. Yoh didn't feel like waking up again with no pants on and feeling something that he didn't even want to think about. Yoh began to slowly drift off to sleep as he wondered what kind of surprises that Hao will bring with the morning before they have to return to being "normal".

Owari 

A/N: I'm in the process of writing a series of one shot stories or situations for Shaman King that tend to pop up into my mind so review if you like, review if you don't like. Just hope at least one person likes each of the fics that I write. XD


End file.
